


The Storyteller!

by Glitterish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterish/pseuds/Glitterish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart to answer sherlockmas prompt by eanor : Moriarty; one of his appearances as "The Storyteller" on that kids' TV show. lol ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller!




End file.
